Cell Unknown
by 16ckelmen
Summary: He was small and scrawny. You couldn't blame him though, he was just a little boy after all. He was what, 13? His cold eyes searched the grounds and spotted something that looked like a moving shadow. He shook his head. After all, he had to be wrong. Then again, he wasn't even sure how long he's been here. Time seems to be slowing down. At least, for this prisoner.
1. Chapter 1

In a dark and dreary town there sat an asylum. It was for the worst of the worst. Only those with horrendous deeds could even make it past the gates in cuffs. Those that worked there were either crazy themselves or highly determined in their career choice. Yet, one person was known throughout the whole building, Batman. It didn't matter that some of the lucky ones never saw him. They all knew he lurked around the asylum with new criminals, everyone knew this, but the prisoner of the unknown cell. He was blissfully unaware of anything concerning bats. His life worked around few things. Well, until one fateful day.

* * *

I carefully guided the brush across the ceiling adding another delicate stroke to the night sky. I looked around my cell in slight confusion, as I tried to figure out what time it was. I figured it couldn't hurt to look around, and so I slipped out from the iron bars and headed topside. The first thing I noticed was the noise. It was loud. I had come up outside and was surrounded by my fellow cellmates. It was weird seeing others, as I hadn't left my cell in all the time it took to build my sky. I sighed, they were staring at me. All of them.

* * *

The first day he appeared to the Arkham Asylum inmates, caused quite a scene, and it wasn't just because he was "new". No, he was a skinny boy with messy hair that hung in his eyes. He was covered in dry paint and blood as he strolled before them. Yet, aside from all this, he had six inhibitors on. Each sparked as he walked and yet he didn't react. The guards watched him with a careful eye. They were sure he'd cause trouble. So, as he walked towards a criminal famous for his scars the whole room grew in tension.

The boy looked up at the burnt criminal and after a few seconds of hesitation, words of unknown language escaped his mouth. Now, on a good day and to the right person this little incident wouldn't matter. Unfortunately, it was neither the right place, the right time, or the right person. A quarter fell to the floor ending on heads and a punch was thrown. The guards watched, taking their tasers out, but that was unnecessary. There the small boy was holding the crazy man's face with the most surprised expression. Instead of initiating a fight he turned around and walked off. Where?

Well, to a pretty little blonde and again spoke in an unknown language. Her reaction was quite different. "Kid I don't know what you're saying," she stated. She smiled at the boy quite entertained. Many of the Arkham Asylum members watched either interested or angry. After all, a little kid in Arkham could ruin their reputation. The kid though paid them no mind as he stared the blonde in concentration. Then, as a look of success passed over his face he cleared his throat.

"What is the date here in καθαρτήριο?" He asked. His head tilted to the side as she stared at him in confusion for a second.

"Oh, you mean Arkham! Well, it's only the fourth silly!" She laughed as she walked away. The boy squinted his eyes as he watched her leave. Mutters of an unknown language once again coming from his mouth. Then, he released a sigh and sat down against the wall determined to just enjoy some time away from his cell.

* * *

"So, who was that?" Poison Ivy asked her friend. The blonde looked back over to the small boy. A frown flittered over her mouth for just a second, before a grin tore shrugged before turning back to her friend.

"Who knows? Now back to the plan!" Harley announced, bouncing around with energy.


	2. Chapter 2 (AN: I need help!)

The siren that went off in the night was louder than usual to the sleepy ears of the prisoner. It wasn't that he never heard it before. It was just that he was usually awake when it happened. So, he escaped his cell like every other inmate. After all it would be rather odd if he didn't.

Καθαρτήριο's breakouts were well known to every inmate and it was the only time the boy got to get his materials. The boy slipped out of his cell and was able to get upstairs rather quickly. The boy didn't stop for anything. He would pass unconscious and dead people, but he would only give a glimpse before continuing.

When he finally reached his destination a wicked smile grew on his face. His hand ripped open the door and he grabbed the items inside. The boy laughed as he grabbed a nearby knife. Then he started to cut, smash, and mix the items until they formed the perfect color. The boy put his hand in it and then placed his hand on the kitchen table.

The prisoner smiled at the perfect texture the homemade paint gave. It was just what he needed. Unfortunately a boomerang knocked it over. He growled before picking the weapon up and inspecting it. It was black and shaped like a bat. The boy glared at it but stopped growling. "Δαιμονική Andlegt heilbrigði indukti ihe eji emeihe!" The boy muttered harshly at the batarang. The prisoner smashed it against one of his inhibitors and a large electrical shock lit up the room. The boy turned around and opened up the refrigerator to try again, only for another batarang to smash into his hand.

The boy looked around to find a man in black standing in a far corner. The boy released another growl before sliding into a fighting position. He was making his paint today! No one was going to stop him!

* * *

 **AN:** **I give up! I have been having some of** **the roughest writers block on my stories lately. I really wanted to get this one farther but I was like... nope. So, now I am requesting help. I hate writing fighting scenes and this one is against Batman so... Someone help me! come on just, um, prompt me?**

 **Anyway I guess you guys will have to deal with this extremely short update until I get either help or I destroy the evil writers block.  
TTFN**


	3. Chapter 3 (AN: thanks!)

**AN:** _Italics_ = _past/dream_

* * *

Batman raced through the halls taking out as many villains as he could. The more dangerous ones had either been caught already or so long gone that it would take some time to find them. So, instead he was securing Arkham. Well, that is he was until he got a call from Alfred that Damian had escaped from the batcave in a Robin suit.

So, now he was searching for his son as quickly as he could while still taking care of any escaping villains on the way. It was, as Batman neared the dining area, that he heard what sounded like fighting. He made his way carefully to the noise to spot Damian battling another kid.

A small dark haired boy was dodging every shot made his way as he balanced a bowl in his hand. Batman released a sigh as he continued to watch his son attack a villain that didn't even seem to be paying attention. "Why won't you fight back already!" Robin yelled as his currently black cape fluttered behind him.  
"Ukulwa איז ומזיניק ĜIA движение žūst fenti," the prisoner stated as he looks quickly inside the bowl while dodging again. Robin releases an annoyed puff of air as he pushes on forward, using his growing anger.

"Tt, English!" Damian shouted. He could, possibly, figure out what the boy was saying, as some of his words sounded slightly familiar. While other words sounded completely made up. The boy looked at Robin and blinked as if confused. Batman released a sigh he should just interrupt. There were bigger problems than a kid trying to make food in the asylum. Just as he was about to clear his throat Damian threw a batarang, which knocked the bowl from the villains hands. The kid gasped and dropped to the ground just catching it before rolling to a stop in front of Batman.

Batman blinked a few times as he realized just how young this kid was as he had a startling resemblance to Damian. The boy stared up at him as he got up into a standing position. Then the boy's eyes roamed behind him and he freezes. The bowl he had tried so hard to obtain clattered to the floor as the boy's head bows. Batman quickly turns around but sees no one there.

* * *

I had gotten the paint perfected, twice! Then he came. His glower was upon me, as he smacked the glowing green baton against his hand. I bowed my head, hoping that if I portrayed how easily I was willing to give in to him he'd go easy on me. Unfortunately, Bullet never goes easy on me. He was the reason I was here anyway. Well, that and my brain is rather sketchy.

Bullet knows better, though, then to attack me when others are present. If he did attack me, then others would know that I'm not as crazy as they think. Bullet could never allow that to happen. After all he was the solo guard of καθαρτήριο.

* * *

Bullet sneered as he led Danny past all the other captured criminals he contained inside this structure. Escape was something he did not allow. He had to show Phantom constantly that he would be punished for such a crime. Yet, Phantom never learned. He always escaped with every other human criminal. Each time for stupid paint! That was just intolerable! Phantom didn't even care tat he was locked up nor that he was a criminal! He just cared about his stupid painting!

Bullet led Danny into a white room. An unnaturally white room, where Bullet could beat Danny into submission and teach him a lesson. Where he could put the boy through torments and torture unthinkable. Phantom went through near death experiences to ancient tortures. Yet, Phantom refused to break. Bullet growled afterwards before leading the boy back to his cell. One day Phantom would be nothing but a broken shell of emptiness and on that day Bullet would win!

* * *

Danny lay in his bed with his eyes roaming the painted stars above him. They brought him the only comfort he had here. Especially when he couldn't forget. Oh, he had tried, but his memory refused to disappear. He wished he could blame it on his ghost half but he had always had an incredible memory. Memories loved to attack him. Especially when slept, as he couldn't fight against them.

So, there he lay trying to avoid the worst punishment he could imagine. Unfortunately, Danny never could escape the sandman and soon his eyes drifted close.

 _Danny looks over to his brother and smiles. "Look! Look! I caught a butterfly!" Danny shouts in glee. He had been trying for an hour as his brother practices fighting. Danny just didn't understand what was so amazing about fighting that his brother wanted to do it twenty four seven. Although, maybe it had something to do with Mom? She kept looking on at Dam-dam with pride._

 _"Danny, you were supposed to be fighting," Dam-dam states as he looks up at Mom. She's frowning. Danny did it again didn't he? Danny looks down before catching the gleam of something in the corner of his eye. Danny releases a growl and flings his body upward in the air landing on the sword with grace and punches the figure in the face._

 _"Dam-dam is busy! You don't hurt my brother!" Danny growled between gritted teeth. He didn't care that now his mother was even more upset, as he was told many times not to interfere in someone else's fight. He, also, didn't care that his brother was chiding him again for jumping in and once again informing him that he can handle his own battles and doesn't need help._

 _No, Danny didn't care because protecting his brother came first to him and Dam-dam being safe was worth anything. Mom and Grandpa always punished him for acting as so, though. Dam-dam never hurt him for it, though. Danny liked to think that was because Dam-dam would do the same. "Sorry Dam-dam," Danny muttered as he looked at the ground._

 _"tt," Dam-dam replied as he lightly punched Danny on the arm. Then the butterfly Danny had caught earlier, which had managed to fly away when he fought off Dam-dam's opponent, flew onto his head. Dam-dam released a small smile before removing it before their guardians could see._

 _"You don't think they'll be too mad at me, do you?" Danny asked. Dam-dam shook his head no. Danny sighed in relief, before looking up at the clouds. He planned to soar through those clouds one day. He would just fly on right past them and explore the world, away from all those people that required him to fight._

 _"He's too much like his father, Talia. We've given him two years to grow out of his small figure. He is going to just stay the runt that can't manage to act like an assassin. This has been long time coming and you know it," Danny could hear his grandfather talking in a hush to his mother. He knew they were talking about him. They had put him through many tests as the youngest twin and he never seemed to pass any of them alone. Sure when he was with his twin, Dam-dam, they managed to pass way beyond expectation._

 _Danny just didn't get the purpose of defeating an enemy if the enemy didn't disturb his family. So, that made him more like his father, who ever his father was. They refused to tell him for some reason. "Danny!" Mom called and Danny shot up standing at attention in front of his mother. "You've disappointed us again!" she informed him and Danny stared at the ground. He didn't know if he'd ever make his mother proud like his brother._

Danny shot up out of his bed gasping and then tears started to pour down his cheeks. That which would seem like a partially good memory to most was devastating to Danny. This was because he knew what happened later that night. A devastation that would haunt him forever and it too loved to haunt his dreams.

So, afraid that he'd see a more traumatic memory Danny stayed up the rest of the night practicing old fighting moves to comfort him as he tried to just remember his brother.

* * *

 **AN:** **Hey, readers! Thanks for the help! I really appreciated the reviews or PM you gave me and as you can see they helped. Many of you have been asking about the language. There is two ways to read it. My intended way of it being ghost speak (the mix of languages just making it harder to read/translate unless you really tried) or Danny has been stuck with ghosts speaking in so many different languages around him and has an unwanted ability to speak any language that he has combined all of them. No, it really doesn't matter. He can speak english so, eventually he will only speak in the mesh of other languages when he's upset.  
Although, he will always call the Arkham Asylum **καθαρτήριο **which I believe means** **purgatory. Once again thanks for the help!**


	4. Chapter 4

Damian stared into the mirror at home. His eyes looked worn down as the school uniform covered his body. Damian tugged at the edges of the shirt as he tried to forget the boy he had fought yesterday. He was eerily familiar to his late brother. The only thing that stopped him from believing it was him were two things. His hair and eyes were the wrong color. Snow-white hair that was covered in dirt and paint making it look brown and toxic green eyes had stared back at him emptily.

Damian shivered, he was rather happy that wasn't him, because he would never want Danny to look so… wrong. Not his brother, who always wanted to protect him. Who used to always search for butterflies, because they were the gentlest creatures the boy knew. Who could fight amazingly by mere instinct instead of training and yet, never did.

Danny was special and Daman didn't like this villain he'd saw at Arkham. He was like a nasty reminder that he failed. Yes, and Damian never fails. Well, he had learned his lesson at the ripe age of two; life didn't care one way or another about a person's life. So, Damian had to make sure that his new family was protected. Just like what Danny would have done, if he were alive.

* * *

Bruce studied the video in front of him. A young boy, merely named Daniel, walked straight into a disappearing wall. The boy had been in Arkham for six years. That was, as much information the Asylum had on the young boy's past. Information on him now was even weaker. His hair was a stained brown. His eyes were neon green. The boy could easily pass as any age between 8-14. Yet, beyond that he was a mystery. Arkham didn't even know the boy's cell number.

* * *

Danny punched his hand through the air. Then quick as lightning he ducked under an unreal blade. He did a one handed back handspring, managing to kick the imaginary foe in the chin. Danny landed in a crouch, scrutinizing his enemy. Then Danny rushed forward flipping over the criminal's head and striking out with quick hand motions. Nerves cut, the enemy can't use his arms. So, Danny jumps over a leg sweep and kicks out his leg in retaliation. The foe slams into the ground.

Danny growls as he lowers to the ground and grabs the blade. With a determined eye Danny calculates the best action and then races forward. The blade thrusts forward slashing across the man's chest. The enemy takes in a breath, as his hand automatically rises. Danny uses this minimal second of distraction to switch his hold on the sword and slams the handle down near the foe's neck. The man crumbles, unconscious. Danny stands calming his breath and looks up to his painted stars.

The other inmates have asked him to battle Bullet for an escape. They want a real prison break, one where they stand a real chance at freedom. Danny still hasn't agreed. Why should he? He would have nowhere to go. He would have no one to turn to for safety. Well, aside from the other ghosts, but he had to live in the human part of earth as well. Danny sighed. He needed a break.

Danny looked once more to his stars. Maybe he could find someone to talk to upstairs. Danny closed his eyes as he tried to decide if it was worth it. Apparently it was because three minutes later he was past the bars that used to contain him and heading towards the open yard upstairs.

* * *

The blonde girl frowned as she looked around the yard. Poison Ivy, Killer Croc, and Scarecrow had managed to escape, while Harley got caught a little whiles later. She, now, had no one to talk to. Well, until a familiar young boy walked into the yard. "Hey, green eyes!" Quinn shouted as she skipped her way over to the youngster.

He was covered in more blood today and the remainder of some fresh bruises. The kid looked over at her with wide eyes, and then slowly he nodded his head. "You ever play checkers?" Harley asked as she glanced at the currently open game. A small smile formed on his lips as he nodded. After all, what kid doesn't enjoy a game?

* * *

Batman watched the young boy play against Harley. The boy smiled as Quinn pulled multiple mind games with him and never seemed to mind any insult she threw. In fact he seemed to enjoy it, as he would look up at her with great enthusiasm, and state something in different language before laughing.

Harley didn't seem to mind that much either and even seemed to be going easy on the boy. Batman narrowed his eyes before turning to Cash. "What do you know about the kid out there?" Batman asked Aaron. Aaron looked out onto the field at the young boy enjoying his insane life and frowned.

"He's strange. We've seen him with inhibitors from Blackgate and they continuously seem to be short-circuiting, yet nobody fixes them. Plus, most guards only spot him here, out in the field. The only other time he's ever been spotted elsewhere is in the kitchen, when there is breakout. Honestly there isn't much I can tell you, because even when he's here he doesn't even speak English," Cash replies as he watches the kid beat Harley in checkers.

* * *

"Have you found him yet?" a figure asks from behind a desk. The other being shakes as he stands before the mighty being before him.

"No, sir," the creature manages to squeak out. The figure glares as his mouth forms a tight frown. The figure slowly rises out of a chair. The creature lets out small yelp in fear before flying away; it's ghostly tail trailing behind it. The figure sighs as he pinches his nose.

"It seems my солдати have failed. I guess that means it's about time to check things over with потентат из внесолнечных GELID," the figure mumbled as he left his office. Things were sure to change because Phantom would be found, the figure would make sure of that.

* * *

 **AN:** **If you want me to PM you the non-english words I will(I've heard it's easier to copy and paste them that way), but I will not translate them for you because you aren't meant to understand them. I have had people figure out what the words are with a lot of hard work so it's not impossible. Really I only did it in another language (instead of a completely made up language) to give those willing to search for the translation something extra.  
So PM-ing you guys is the best hint/answer I can give. Sorry, but I'm sticking with it. :P **

**~love 16crk**


End file.
